December 3, 2015/Chat log
8:09 Loving77 brb back 9:06 Cfljony22 you missed alot Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:06 Flower1470 Hey Jony Sup Peep Where's Silly? 9:09 Cfljony22 he was here then he left then he came back then left again 9:24 Flower1470 internet troubles? Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:30 Dragonian King welp i got disconnected and never even realized it i thought that was weird hi lily 9:34 Flower1470 I knew it lol Hey Silly 9:36 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:38 Cfljony22 GG Lily i had a dream that it turned out u lived like 4 houses down from me 9:39 Flower1470 I would refuse to leave my house Did you see me Was I pretty 9:42 Cfljony22 i think I did but i kinda forgot like 90% of the dream right now by now 9:43 Flower1470 was i pretty you cannot escape this question you must answer honestly 9:46 Cfljony22 I CANT REMEMBER 9:47 Dragonian King well I had a dream with you in it once so I can answer if you want 9:47 Flower1470 @JONY THATS NOT TRUE YOU MUST REMEMBER SOMETHING @Silly ok tell me 9:48 Dragonian King not really 9:48 Flower1470 FIGHT ME 9:48 Dragonian King but to be fair your face was like a 40-something year old 9:48 Cfljony22 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 9:49 Flower1470 that seems legitimate 9:49 Cfljony22 you know that every person that u see in your dream u have seen in real life before 9:49 Flower1470 Jony I won't lets this go it's a very simple question was i\ pretty 9:50 Cfljony22 oiiii dont know 9:50 Dragonian King jony yeah but in that case why couldn't my brain come up with someone more age-appropraite appropriate* 9:50 Flower1470 that's not an acceptable answer 9:50 Cfljony22 you know that 10 minutes after u wake up u already forget 90% of it right 9:51 Flower1470 it's either "yes" or "no" 9:51 Cfljony22 Well Silly maybe you havent seen many 40 year old people in your life 9:51 Flower1470 that 10% of me you can still remember 9:51 Cfljony22 thats not really how it works 9:51 Dragonian King but why was lily 40 years old that's the question 9:51 Flower1470 I'm like the mom of this group 9:51 Dragonian King anyway i gtg wait to brutally murder jony until i leave ok thanks 9:52 Cfljony22 maybe thats why u apear as a 40 year old 9:52 Dragonian King bye 9:52 Flower1470 @Silly sure bye 9:52 Cfljony22 yeno?] bye silly 9:52 Flower1470 YES OR NO 9:52 Cfljony22 i guess we will never know 9:52 Flower1470 YOU KNOW I KNOW YOU KNOW 9:53 Cfljony22 ill answer your question when u answer how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop 9:53 Flower1470 0 if you just chew it instead Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo I bet I was beautiful and you won't admit it bc boys are like that 9:54 Cfljony22 how would u know 9:55 Flower1470 I know too many boys 9:55 Cfljony22 well what if they all lied 9:55 Flower1470 especially stubborn, arrogant ones they've done plenty of lying too 9:56 Cfljony22 ok if i answer will this arguement end 9:57 Flower1470 yes 9:57 Cfljony22 oh well i guess thats too bad then 9:57 Flower1470 >:O you're mean 9:58 Cfljony22 lets go with yes so u can sleep at night 9:59 Flower1470 this is for you friend expressing feelings isnt a bad thing you just gotta be honest about it 10:00 Cfljony22 whatever floats your boat 10:01 Flower1470 and i dont want you living a lie lol 10:01 Cfljony22 i am a living lie myself 10:03 Flower1470 That's a bigger joke than me being attractive 10:04 Cfljony22 depends on your perspective i guess 10:05 Flower1470 i guess so 10:07 Cfljony22 i gotta switch to skype Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:December 2015